1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus and more particularly, to a mop that facilitates replacement of the consumptive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning work is a troublesome job with high contamination potential. Many cleaning products are commercially available, and specifically designed for cleaning floor, window, barbecue grill, or other purposes. Newly designed cleaning products facilitate the cleaning work. However, when using water basket with a mop to perform a cleaning work, a user cannot avoid direct contact of the hands with the mophead. When twisting the mophead to dry the mophead, the hands may be contaminated with dirts. Further, these cleaning products are commonly limited to a specific field for a specific application.